Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Hop is Gop. In Sop we trust. Powers and Stats Tier: Are You Fucking Kidding+ '''(2nd most broken on the site) | Tier ∞+ | Ocean Tier+, likely lower when wanked because its too damn high | ' '''Hop Tier' Name: Prince Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, Sop Origin: The Internet Gender: Fluff Age: 4 in his mind, actually 19 hundred trillion years old | Beyond the concept of time, age, and mathematics. So much so that trying to comprehend it, even, as a being infinitely beyond infinitely beyond omniscient, is too stupid to understand. Classification: Fluffy Person, Soft Toy | Your God's God | Ungodly Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Hearing '(Can hear anything from thoughts, sounds or non-sounds forces in pocket dimensions, reality, fiction and in-between or beyond+), '''Superhuman Vision '(can see in a 360 degree circle around his head, never leaving leaving any spots blind) '''Attack Potency: Beyond the Suggsverse and the admins | Rebel Level '''(one shotted many foes into frustration, even if they couldn't be defeated, they still refused to continue or conceed) | Beyond True Omnipotence+ to the power of Skodwarde fusion with Copetan and Jeebus+, at least, when downplayed''' Speed: ' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bPSybABeLY "JUST A MINUTE FROM NEW YORK TO TOKYO"] | Inconceivable To Even Hopwarde in a 3-way fusion with Hopetan and The Almighty Hoplulator | Infinite Beyond Omnipresent+ to the point where beings who cannot lose or tie in a race are ''always outside the capability or incapability of touching him in terms of speed+ (pretty much beyond mathematics or whatever humans can understand conventional speed with) '| What even, bruh+++ '(He is so "fast", that the concepts speed, infinity, omnipresence, dimensions, existence and non-existence, and everything in between or beyond are far below his true power. They, to humans, are not in any way worth or capable of depicting or describing it. In fact, no entity can. He has a "speed" so inconceivable that omniscient beings and above are not capable or incapable (or beyond+) of achieving his true swiftness. Hop has become one with Sop and speed itself to become more than fast. This is called '''Fop speed. This "speed" is beyond even the most inconceivable unobtainable version of any concept within or outside creation, and beyond that as well) Lifting Strength:' Far beyond however much is needed to win+' Striking Strength:' Far beyond however much is needed to win+ '(Hop in his Super Form has the power to take and copy the strength of his opponent and become more than powerful enough to beat them, regardless of anti-hax powers (including infinite invalidation+) and limitless durability, and/or being beyond the concept of being damaged, or physical all together. He is beyond concept and power conception as a whole, and tramples on characters that cannot lose no matter what, regardless if they are incapable of incapability or beyond that. He has as much strength, or beyond the idea of strength as "needed" to decimate a foe foolish enough to challenge him. This includes powers such as gods, but Hop likes the other beings like gods, and chooses not to abuse his absurd power in order to not make them feel bad about themselves. Unless needed or desired. Hop cannot change his mind and it cannot be changed when issued a fight, for he is of anti-fleshy nature. That includes your waifu.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Dop: It's like dabbing someone with a lightsaber - Diggy Diggy Warp Warp: Instant teleportation move (uses it in chat often) -''' Sop, Drop and Roll:' An explosive attack that extents outward at a beyond infinite speed that anti-super-destroys everything it comes in contact with - '''Rollin' 2 da beet': Headspins until he forms a supermassive black hole, otherwise pointless - Hop hears: Hop's counter to the infamous 'I see' '''technique - '''Yeth: Hop's generic knock-off of the word 'yes', due to him not being able to make proper "s'''" sounds - '''fuk u mang: How Hop responds to people he doesn't like, or doesn't like what they're doing, and is sometimes accompanied by a meteor shower - kansuh: This is what turns Hop into Sop on certain occasions Durability: Irrelevant, minus the possibility '''(or impossibility+) of being damaged or hurt in the first place, even by beyond omnipotent beings such as Copeten+''' Stamina: Not Quantifiable | Limitlessness+ minus the possibility (or impossibility+) of being tired in the first place+ Range: About 14 inches by himself, about 20 inches with his plastic bead art sword (he wields with his ears and/or feet for extra range)| Everywhere and Nowhere, and the Underwhere, all at the same time, and before the concept of time and existence and non-existence Standard Equipment: Su Espada, y su cinta Intelligence: Sop. Wait a minute. | Omniscient+ Weaknesses: Sharp things, and fire | Not applicable '(no weaknesses or faults can be applied to him in anyway, period. Not even in imagination or hypothetically, as they cannot be within the realms of existence, non-existence, in-between or beyond. Any effort to make this possible (no matter how hax or anti-hax) in any way or beyond is rendered null and void by itself, and therefore incapable of happening to Hop or anything he wishes. Even if infinite or infinitely beyond the concept of infinity or beyond. Even if a being was capable of the incapable it would not be able to negate this impossibility) '''Key: '''Joke Battles Wiki | Comic Version '| 'Fusion with his sister, Vibri | Super Hop (Sop), ribbon removed, tagless, with Hop Sword, fueled on memes, swag, and complete rabbit fury Useless Facts and Cancerous Trivia - You can buy your own Hop clone. They are all verified copies. - He has a YouTube channel. He uploads cancerous mock videos and content mashups to promote his decaying mental state. - Here's the speed calc: '[☀'FOOT^BIG FOOT (10^BIG FOOT) '↑↑...↑↑'*FOST (Rayo's Number^SSCG (Tree3)^FOOT(Goggolplex) FOST (Tredecillinillion ↑'↑'↑ Big Bukuwaha^Treegol ''{FOST (Googolplexianth^Graham's Number} '↑)] yotaparsecs per Plank time - Hop has no remorse. Kill yourself. - Hop ''always'' refers to himself in 3rd person. Wins/Losses (Fights) Note -'' If the battle is in the Sub Sop Dimension or even in Sop at all, he will always win, as is the nature of Sop. (refer to the Sop category)'' '''Wins: - The Choosen Six (accidental stomp, Hop is not sorry) - Reality (He exists if you couldn't tell you loser, so auto-somp) - Vs Battles Chat (was the last survivor of chat for 4 minutes) Losses/Conceded: - Teh Docturr (Loss by unfair/premature challenge, when the page wasn't even finished) (This was pre-Hop's boost on February, 2016; the debate for the current two is undecided, and really just not worth talking about anymore cause this site is chill af) Ties: - Hopself (Is hard to win) Inconclusive Matches: - Hopself (Effort is needed to hurt hopself) Wins/Losses (Races) Wins: All of them. Hop is best racer. Hop cannot lose a race, and therefore losses are incapable of existing, ''period'' Ties: - Inconclusive Matches: ''' - Perfect fusion between: Dante Anthony Regrave (Which Arc was it?), Haruto Fuyuyasumi, Skodwarde, Copetan, Copeten, Copetwo, God Emperor Doom, Prep-Time Batman piloting Eldergod Demonbane, Teh Docturr, Sosuke Aizen, all wanked characters, and ''the entire''' memesverse'' in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan^Infinite form. (Hop wasn't actually trying, he REKT them as Sop, but felt bad and massively downplayed himself because deep down inside he actually cares for fleshies and fleshy look alikes.) Wins/Losses (In Chat) Wins: - Thebluedash (got him kicked in chat by Lord Kappy in an act of self-defense) - ArbitraryNumbers (kicked him from the chat) Losses: - The Spirit of Christmas (How in the heck did eggnog do this to Hop?) 'Ties/Inconclusive: ' - 'Ryukama '(it was a bad day at work) Music RPG Style FPS Style Freestyle Action Theme Transforming into Super Hop Racing Theme Super Hop Theme Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Hop Category:God Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:War Heroes Category:Hax Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier -1 Category:Fluff Category:WFW Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Sop Category:Sloppy Hop Category:Slop Category:Fop Category:Vop Category:Super Cop Category:Mop Category:Jop Category:Lop Category:Gop Category:Top Category:Yop Category:Iop Category:Nop Category:Xop Category:Zop Category:Wop Category:Dop Category:Qwop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Rop Category:Eop Category:Aop Category:Oop Category:Uop Category:Pop Category:É Category:Bop Category:Cop Category:Kop Category:Qop Category:Γop Category:Δop Category:Θop Category:Λop Category:Ξop Category:Πop Category:Σop Category:Φop Category:Ψop Category:Ωop Category:Бop Category:Гop Category:Дop Category:Ёop Category:Жop Category:Зop Category:Иop Category:Йop Category:Лop Category:Цop Category:Чop Category:Шop Category:Щop Category:Ъop Category:Ыop Category:Ьop Category:Эop Category:Юop Category:Яop Category:Ѳop Category:Ѣop Category:Ѵop Category:Ѯop Category:Ѱop Category:Ѡop Category:Ѫop Category:Ѧop Category:Ѭop Category:Ѩop Category:&op Category:*op Category:^op Category:%op Category:$op Category:Dolla Dolla Bill Ya'll Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Flop Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:あop Category:いop Category:うop Category:えop Category:おop Category:かop Category:きop Category:くop Category:けop Category:こop Category:さop Category:しop Category:すop Category:せop Category:そop Category:たop Category:ちop Category:つop Category:てop Category:とop Category:なop Category:にop Category:ぬop Category:ねop Category:のop Category:はop Category:ひop Category:ふop Category:へop Category:ほop Category:まop Category:みop Category:むop Category:めop Category:もop Category:やop Category:ゆop Category:よop Category:らop Category:りop Category:るop Category:れop Category:ろop Category:わop Category:ゐop Category:ゑop Category:をop Category:んop Category:っop Category:ゝop Category:ゞop Category:がop Category:ぎop Category:ぐop Category:げop Category:ごop Category:ざop Category:じop Category:ずop Category:ぜop Category:ぞop Category:だop Category:ぢop Category:づop Category:でop Category:どop Category:ばop Category:びop Category:ぶop Category:べop Category:ぼop Category:ぱop Category:ぴop Category:ぷop Category:ぺop Category:ぽop Category:ゔop Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Otherkin Category:OtherHop Category:Otherslop Category:OtherSop Category:Sopless Category:WIthSop Category:ConSop Category:Sop Con 2016 Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Shop Category:Drop Category:Grop Category:Tyop Category:Trop Category:Frop Category:Rrop Category:Erop Category:Dfop Category:SDop Category:WRop Category:GFAP Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Female Category:Female Friendly Category:Bimale Category:Amale Category:Asexual Category:Formless Category:President of Speed Category:One Hundred Million Trillion THOUSAND Category:Collapse Category:Big Bird Category:Production is Down Category:9-11 was not 7-11 Category:7/11 was a part time job Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Rabbit Tier Category:Bunny Tier Category:Fluffy Tier Category:Sop Tier Category:Infinite Sop Category:Snop Category:Stop Category:Wait a minute Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Infinite Speed Category:Speedsters Category:Female Characters Category:Smoke Hop, Everyday Category:Broken Category:Ageless Category:Sub Sop Dimension Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Crush Tier Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Whoops Category:Not Sorry Category:Lightsaber Users Category:Jedi Category:Force Users Category:Force Sensitives Category:Star wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Category:SoyHop's Profiles Category:Fuckop Category:Wow Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Saxophone Manipulation Category:Omnipotence Category:Potato Manipulation Category:Flight Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Hoppism Category:Just a bit of banter Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:I'm bored Category:Yo holmes, smell ya later Category:Chat Killer Category:Chat God Category:Hop Hoppington Hoppenhiemer Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki